keep your feet on the ground
by JadeBeckOTP
Summary: She wants to be somewhere higher, somewhere, anywhere but here.So she goes to that place, a place where there's no pain, a place where she laughs at things she shouldn't. Cat hasn't been to this place for a while. Her therapist thinks against it.


**Author's Note: I forgot to mention before that, this story was inspired by the story, _Of Crushes and Giraffes by Bree Belski_, I really suggest you read it, it's GREAT! I also wrote this because I thought Cat was a really off in _Prom Wrecker_, she has been a lot this season but I kind of saw something in this particular episode. So I wrote this. Hope you like it, and review.**

* * *

><p><em>keep your feet on the ground<em>

She wants to be somewhere higher, somewhere, anywhere but here.

So she goes to that place, a place where there's no pain, place where nothing that happens can bother her, a place where things that should make her cry makes her giggle. A place where she laughs at things she shouldn't. Cat hasn't been to this place for a while. Her therapist thinks against it. But she had to go there. It 'just to make it through school' is what she tells herself.

.

It all started on a Monday morning, when the new couple was showed to her by Tori.

_Woah daddy_, were the only words to escape her lips as her tried to swallow some other girl's.

It was then and there when she felt her eyes stinging that she said she would open up the gates of la la land.

But for the first something different happened. When she smiled she didn't feel it. She just felt numb. And when André explained 'I hope you enjoyed the show' somehow that struck her. She just had her phone call to her brother to save her.

.

Cat learned later that day that the girl's name was Sherry. She almost didn't find out do to the fact that they were always trying to 'swallow' each other.

.

The day went by slowly and hazy. It too much longer than it should. All she could remember was Tori and her being on the 'prome' committee, and something about her mentioning a super robot themed prom.

'What was she thinking? Oh right, she wasn't.'

And all she could see was André 'trying to swallow that girl'. Whatever she did she couldn't forget it. So, as soon as Cat got home she ran upstairs to her room and got her pearpod and started blasting her favorite song pocket full of sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield. She always plays that song when she needs to escape.

Cat blast the song over and over hoping to feel free again but to no avail. Not even when her favorite part came on;

There's a place where I go where nobody knows where the river flows

And they call it home

And there no more night and the darkness is light

And nobody cries, there's only butterflies

Happy Cat just wasn't there. She disappeared with André. All she could see is him kissing Sherry as she thought to herself that could be us.

.

The week went way too so. Cat had almost forgotten about the 'prome' until André mentioned going with Sherry. Nothing was right about her and her best friend had noticed.

"Hey Cat," Jade yelled across the hall getting her attention. She sounded kind of scary, because she was still holding her anger at Tori for stealing her slot for Saturday night. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"What doing you mean?" Cat asked trying to sound casual. Too bad it was written all over her face.

"Cat you know I'm not dumb. Now tell me and stop insulting my intelligence."

"Fine," Cat said dragging Jade until they reached to janitor's closet. They stood there in silence, Jade watching Cat play in her hair until Jade's patience wore thin.

"Ok and..." Jade broke the silence.

"Ok, ok. Do you remember when I told you that I might like André?"

A small grin formed on Jade's features. "Yes."

"Well that might is actually a definitely.

"Really," Jade said in a sarcastic tone that only Cat would catch. "So, now you're upset about his new girlfriend."

"Yes an-"

"Cat, you and I know they're not going to last. André is a nice guy and he wants a real girl , not someone who interested in him because... whatever she's interested in."

"Yeah but...Jade, he's always with her and he's even going to prom with her! That's a big deal!" Cat spoke so quickly.

"Cat, if you want to be with André then tell him."

"No, I can't I need a date!"

"Ok so, if you want a date get one." Jade knew exactly what she was getting at.

Cat stayed quiet, which usually means she has an idea. Jade only knows this.

"So, are we done?"

Cat nodded her head then Jade left the closet. Cat immediately looked though her contacts and searched for the coolest guy she knows. She stops at a guy named Tug, he was cute and a football player. She dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tug it's me Cat you know the girl with the cute red hair."

"Oh yeah, hey Cat. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to prom with me."

.

Having a date to 'prome' had almost no effect of Cat's mind state. Seeing André with someone who wasn't her made her want to take off in flight. But nothing could take her higher. It just numbed the pain. But she doesn't want to be numb she wanted to be happy. The only thing that made her feel the slightest bit better was the thought that they wouldn't last.

André deserves better.

.

Thursday night was the worst of all. She started remembering things she had been trying to push a side for the past week. Sikowitz had paired them up to do a scene together.

_Cat told André she would be outside of her house but the girl got so excited that she met him around the block. He had seen her running and pulled over._

_"I thought you were going to meet me in front of you house._

_"Yeah but I got so excited I decided to see if I could catch you."_

_A strange thing indeed but André just laugh of it off. "Get in." He said as they drove around the corner._

_"That was short." Cat said as she got out of the car and walked next to André._

_"Nice."_

_"Thanks. You haven't been here in a while." _

_"Yeah, I almost forgot how it looked like."_

_"Well, come on inside." Cat said taking André's hand._

_She never knew how soft and warm André's hand was, or how holding it gave her this warming fuzzy feel inside of her. Cat looked up from their hands and realized André was staring at her with the same shocked expression her wore. They both stood there, neither letting go._

_For what felt like hours the two finally took in reality and headed inside hand-in-hand._

_&&._

_"I see this place hasn't changed." André said referring to Cat's room._

_"You don't like it?"_

_"No, I just remember when we were kids and you had that party."_

_"The one, when Robbie through up in Jade's hair?"_

_"Yeah and she put through his blanket out of the window."_

_"I remember that."_

_"He carried that thing until he was twelve."_

_"Hey, remember this?" Cat said grabbing a stuffed giraffe._

_"I remember I won this in the carnival when we were nine." He's said smiling at the animal_

_"Yep."_

_"You cried all night wanting someone to get it for you."_

_"Yeah, and my brother couldn't win it for me. But it only took you one try." _

_So, are we going to work on the scene?" André looked away realizing he was a little too close._

_"Yeah…ok." Cat said, André feeling her breathe on his lips._

_&&._

_They never actually work on the scene. Cat kept playing with Mr. Long-neck. And made a video for that André forgot the giraffe was in._

_"You know you're crazy Cat." André said sitting next to Cat on her bed._

_"I know, I kind of get to feeling that you don't mind." _

_Both their smiles grew larger. They just sat their taking in each other._

_"I think I should go."_

_"Why?" Cat smile dropped._

_"Because it's" André checked his watch 10 o'clock. I'm late."_

_"Oh, ok." Cat walked André to his car. "Bye André" Cat said wrapping her arms around André's neck. When she pulled back his arms were still around her waist and then something happened that she'd thought she'd have to wait all her life to happen. Slowly they both leaned in until their lips collided. And it was like nothing she had ever felt before. This was better the candy and rainbows, even better than red-velvet cupcakes. When they finally pull away they're both in shock. The two didn't know what to do so they ran away from the situation._

_"Well I...gotta go...home now." André scrabbles through his words._

_"Yeah...see you tomorrow."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Cat runs in her house and to her room, not worrying about how her parents are sleeping and have forgotten about her, and dials in a number._

_"Hello?"_

_"Jade, I think I love him."_

&&.

_That whole week they had done very little rehearsing and a lot of goofing around. The made music beats and harmonies. They sang and danced together._

_They had never really spoken about the kiss they shared; they just enjoyed each other's company. But that doesn't mean they never had any other moments like it. Sometimes when André was playing on his keyboard and Cat sat next to him with her arm on his shoulder he would look over to her singing in perfect harmony and stare in to her eyes. Witch, sent shivers down her spine._

_And sometimes when they would dance together he'd pull her close to him, the way their sizes were perfectly harmonized. And she just knew he had to feel her heart beat faster. Or even when she'd get him a glass to drink, when their hands brushed each other would give her butterflies._

_They never actually practiced the scene they put together but when it came to perform to for class, Sikowitz said that it was great, and they had amazing chemistry._

_That week she had stopped going into La la land, because with André by her side, everything was perfect._

.

She dreamt about him all night. So, the next morning she brings in a stuffed giraffe to school. This one is bigger and talks. She likes to think of it as their animal, he's her giraffe. It's the only thing that can keep a smile on her face, so maybe she could make it through the day.

Having it took her to that happy place. Where she can smile for the first time and be happy.

So, when Robbie her asking for a 'prome' date, something struck her yet again.

"I don't know of you have a," she already knew where this was going so she used her giraffe as a distraction.

"Ha, ha did you hear what my giraffe just said he's so inappropriate!"

"I uh," but he wouldn't give up. "You wanna go to the 'prome' with me?"

No I'd rather ho with André. But that would be too mean. And she feels his situation.

"Uh Robbie I'd love to go to 'prome' with you but another boy already asked me." It's just a little white lie to spare his feelings.

"Really? Who?"

She didn't know why she was skeptical to give him this piece of information but she finally let go Tug.

"Yeah he goes to Burbank high, he's a football player." Remembering that he was a football player made her feel a little better for some reason. Maybe André would care.

"You never mentioned Tug before." Robbie said desperately. She was trying to let him

"I know I just met him at the mall he works at Bed Bath and Beyonder. Thanks for asking me though." She was trying to let him down easy by telling him that she just met Tug. Maybe somehow that would cushion the blow.

"Thank for responding."

.

'Prome' was a complete bust, and not because Jade was trying to ruin it. The big baby guy was the high light of the night. And that's not saying much. She really felt bad for Robbie, him not having a date and all. He seemed to really want to go with her and even called her a lair witch really hurt. She felt bad for hurting him. She's broken hearted, just like him.

André was with his girlfriend Sherry all night, which was almost the low part of her night. The lowest had to be performing with him and his girlfriend on stage. She had her back turned the whole performance so she couldn't see the view of those two.

.

André's POV

Prom for André was kind of weird. He had a beautiful girlfriend with him. Which he was getting seriously tired of, Jade constantly trying to ruin everything, and Tori was upset so he had to be her support.

But even with all that was happening, no of those actions were the reasons for André's struggle to keep his composer.

What was making him lose his cool was the sight of a pretty little redhead being yelled at by Robbie. How she looked real sad as he stormed away. He didn't know why this feeling of anger had come over him. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted to walk over and punch Robbie in the face.

And he especially didn't like how that Tug guy came over to save her. He had managed to put a smile on her face one he hoped he could put on her before what's his face walked over. But she was smiling, and he loved when she smiles, so he let it go. He had noticed something weird about Cat all night. So, he watched her.

The night was coming to an end. All that was left was to perform with Cat and Tori to fill in for the canceled band. Witch again was awkward. Most people wouldn't notice but he knew something was weird about Cat. She wasn't dancing all around the stage as she usually would. She didn't give Tori nudges and looks that meant that 'I'm having to best night of my life'.

No, she stayed in her corner facing a completely different way. It was like she was in a completely different world. And he could have sworn once he had saw Cat turn red and had a rock that looked like it had weighed a ton. He looked into the audience to check if anyone were seeing what he seen. But everyone was still smiling and dancing. He turned back to her and saw that she was back to normal.

To the untrained eye you would think that the night had been a success, setting aside Jade's attempt to ruin the night. Not even rain could show them down.

But that wasn't the case. André had left the prom with this weird feeling. Especially after seeing that Tug guy drive Cat home. He's did the same with Sherry. As so as he pulled over she pulled him in for another make-out section. She asked him to come inside with her, which felt really wrong.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Sherry," He started.

"Come on." She pulls his arm.

"Sherry!" He raised his voice grabbing her attention. "This isn't working out."

"My parents aren't home."

"Girl, you're not listening!"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Look I know, this is so soon but we can't work, I'm looking for a serious relationship and you're looking for something else. We're on two different pages and I just...think we should break up."

"So, I guess we're over." Sherry said through her teeth.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry, but-"

She stormed out of the car.

.

André sat there for a while not knowing what to do. He finally decided to go home and ended up somewhere he never expected. He was parked in front of her house and had no idea why he had the ended up at her door. That's what he told himself. Maybe if he let himself believe that he was actually in love with her. No one could sing like her, no one could make his heart skip a beat just with the brush of their hands; no one else's size could harmonize with his like hers.

So, he knocked on the door. To see Jade open it with a pair of black pajamas and a torn blue dress in her hand.

"Cat," She yelled. "It's for you!" She walked upstairs as Cat came down, looking as gorgeous as ever in her a pink shirt and green shorts.

"Hey André," She said surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you think anything's wrong?"

"No reason actually," she said looking innocent as she played with her fingers. "It's 11 o'clock and you here."

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said, hands in his pocket.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Oh, okay. It's just you seemed a little off tonight, and I was worried."

"Oh," Cat said her eyes watering "It's just I... Um...You see." He kissed her. Something he wished he would have done a long time ago because it felt so perfect so right.

"It's you, it's always been you."

"I know." She said and kissed him again.

.

Cat's POV

He kissed her, he actually kissed her. This one so much better than the last, because she knew this would last.

"It's you, he's always been you." He said. And just like that he had put her heart back together again.

"I know." She said kissing him again. He was making he was perfect. He made her feel like she was flying. But this time she had her feet on the ground.

"Alright, he's sleeping on the couch." Jade said from the stairs.

They both looked over to her and laughed.

.

The very next morning when Jade woke up to find that Cat wasn't in her bedroom. She had figured she had forgotten about her and left with her new boy toy. So, she showered and got ready for school. She walked down stairs to see the two asleep on the couch, Cat lying on top of André. It was kind of cute, those two. With way Cat's head rested on his chest and a stuffed giraffe in her hand.

"Hey! You two!" She yelled. "Hey, wake up! You're going to be late!"

The two rose up simultaneously.

"Bye!" Jade yell slamming the door behind her.


End file.
